Anri in Wonderland
by Ashori-Chan
Summary: Anri found herself in a strange and completely new world. Wonderland. No pairings YET. Anri needs more love. D:


**New story! I have been in a Alice in Wonderland kick since the new movie. I love Alice in Wonderland, and I love crossovers, so I did this story. And honestly, most of DRRR!'s characters really do match Alice in Wonderland. xD I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! and Alice in Wonderland, nor do I own any of it's characters.**

**Anri in Wonderland**

**Chapter 1- Why me?**

Anri wasn't sure why, or is it one of those instances where _'Why me?'_ is appropriate, but she followed some strange bunny down a hole one day in Ikeburoko while coming home from school. Anri really couldn't help that she loved cute and small things.

Anri wasn't also sure why this hole was getting so big and longer as she was falling down in it, either. She wasn't screaming though, her mind was trying to keep her uniforms skirt down so her underwear wouldn't show. Who knew what was at the end of the hole, if there was an end to the hole.

With a loud _THUMP_, Anri landed on her bottom, yelping out loud. Getting up and rubbing her bottom, Anri looked around her surroundings. She was in a large room with a table. A cute, small bottle with something in it, and something written on it. Finally a really small door that only her foot could likely fit through. Seeing as the only way back out was that small door, since the hole would be too far up to climb, Anri walked up to the table and looked at the cute, small bottle.

"It's in English… I can't really make it out." Looking around again to make sure there was no other door, maybe a slightly bigger one, but she couldn't find it. Shrugging, Anri popped open the cute, small bottle, and started to drink the liquid inside it. Instantly, the room started to get bigger. Wait, She was shrinking!

"H-Huh? H-How is this possible?" Anri asked herself, as she put the now heavy, big, cute bottle down. This defied the laws of physics, and very life itself it seemed like.

Oh, well, at least she was now small enough to get through that small door now. Opening the door, Anri was greeted with something that she never imagined before. Heiwajima Shizuo dressed as a bunny serving tea, making a grumpy face, and in old fashioned clothes. Orihara Izaya in old-fashioned clothes, and a silly top-hat, smiling all the while.

And was Anri now wearing a frilly blue dress with the edges in white lace, with a frilly while apron, and a bow that matches her dress, just now instead of her uniform?

"'Ey, Izaya, why do I have to be the idiotic bunny while you're the Mad Hatter?" Shizuo _really _didn't look like he was in a good mood. Then again, he always looked like that.

"Because I'm _smarter_ and _prettier_ than you, Shizzy-Chan!~ Now, shut up, our guest is here!" Izaya really wasn't in a good mood either, but he wasn't showing it. "Hello, Anri-Chan, care for some tea?"

Hesitating at first, Anri gulped and played with her hands. Did she really want to have tea with two of the most dangerous men in Tokyo? Finally making up her mind, Anri decided to have tea with them. Sitting down in a seat next to Shizuo, Anri was still playing with her hands.

"Oi, girl-"

"How rude, Shizzy-Chan! You will address Anri-Chan by her _last_ name!" Izaya cut in, waving his index finger while making a _tsk tsk_ sound.

Shizuo's left eye twitched, as he soon broke one of the teapots he was holding, Anri gasped and took cover under her chair. "IZ-A-YA-KUUUUUUUUUUN! You _really_ want to die today, don't you?"

Dodging thrown teacups, Izaya was laughing like a maniac. "Shizzy-Chan, I'd calm down if I were you! The Red Queen really doesn't like your outbursts one bit!"

Suddenly popping out of nowhere, Katsuka woke up from his nap under the table, and gave Shizuo some milk. Going back under the table again, Katsuka mumbled something that only Anri got. 'Be careful of Shizuo's outburst, Sonohara-San.'

Suddenly stopping, Shizuo started to gulp down his milk, sat down, and put his legs up on the now messy table. Anri was so freaked out right now, that she sat next to Shizuo again, figuring that milk clams him down.

Appearing next to Anri randomly, Izaya picked up Shizuo's tea cup that he was drinking, and gave it to Anri. Since Shizuo kind of did ruin the tea, and almost every teacup besides that one. "So, Anri-Chan, how are you enjoying Wonderland so far?"

What? Wonderland? As in Alice in Wonderland? Wait, everything suddenly makes sense to Anri now, the almost never-ending hole, the cute rabbit, the small room with a small door, a drink that makes you shrink, The Mad Hatter, her outfit, The Red Queen, and the tea.

Anri was re-living Alice in Wonderland, alright.

**--End of Chapter 1.--**


End file.
